


#NationalBoyfriendDay

by brownrice



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: jihoon tries to cook a decent meal to celebrate National Boyfriend Day but gets the surprise of his life instead.





	#NationalBoyfriendDay

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed
> 
> sorry for the unoriginal title 😅

jihoon was just scrolling through his twitter feed when he found out that today was #NationalBoyfriendDay. he sat up straight so fast and headed straight to the kitchen, completely ignoring the grogginess of having just woke up from an afternoon nap.

their schedules have been clashing for an entire month now with woojin preparing for their comeback and jihoon's late-night drama tapings. to put it simply — jihoon's busy when woojin isn't and woojin's busy when jihoon isn't. it's like the universe is against them meeting and spending quality time with each other. heck jihoon doesn't even care if it's quality time as long as he's alone in the same room with his favorite person in the world. is that too much to ask?

"there's always a next time," they say. but jihoon wants this time to be that next time. no more cancelled dates because he'll just surprise woojin at his dorm with a pot of the best he could come up of his not-so-bad cooking skills.

after an hour of pans clanging and fire crackling (because he forgot to set it to low at first), jihoon manages to come up with an edible bowl of bibimbap. though he got a little too excited and overcalculated the ingredients so there's enough bibimbap to feed not only the both of them but the rest of the ab6ix members plus their manager. jihoon separates woojin's and his bibimbap into another tupperware and the rest into a big pot.

just when he's about to prepare to leave, the familiar sound of someone pressing the code to enter his house is heard. only his manager hyung and woojin know the passcode. but his manager took the rest of the day off today and it can't possibly be woojin because his last message to him is still not read. burglar. there's a burglar trying to get inside his house. all the alarms inside his head are ringing. he picks up the still-hot steel ladle he used for his bibimbap and hides in between the small space of the counter and the refrigerator. when the burglar got the code right after 3 tries, jihoon held his breath. his plan was to knock the burglar unconscious with his trusty steel ladle. he could hear him getting closer and closer to the kitchen. when he sees the burglar's shadow coming to his direction, he closes his eyes and wields his ladle in hopes that he hits him really good.

"jihoon?" did you just try to hit me with a ladle?" when he opens his eyes, the person he least expected is holding onto the ladle with one of his hand.

"what??" woojin pulls him from his cramped hiding space and peels off the weapon from his hand to give him a hug.

"is that how you greet your boyfriend after not seeing him for so long?" woojin kisses the exposed skin on jihoon's shoulder. it takes everything for jihoon not to melt into a puddle of water after being deprived of woojin for a month.

"i thought you were a burglar, asshole!!" jihoon allows himself to savor woojin's touch. "i thought you were busy. you haven't even read my message yet." he pulls back just enough to see woojin's face.

"youngmin hyung ended it early because it's National Boyfriend Day. they went on a date somewhere." woojin pecks jihoon's lips. "i went here as fast as i could because i got a reservation to your fave restaurant. so let's go!"

"you mean the restaurant which is always fully-booked and serves the best chicken in seoul?? how did you---" woojin seals jihoon's lips with another kiss, longer this time. "enough talking, more walking."

jihoon smiles and steals a kiss from woojin. "let me just go get changed."

"right. what's all this?" woojin gestures to the pans in the sink, chopping board and ingredients on the counter.

"oh this i-- i was going to surprise you at your dorm. i made some bibimbap and was on the way to---" jihoon's words were cut off by a kiss from woojin. "to you." jihoon flutters his eyes open.

"we're staying home and eating your bibimbap tonight." woojin traces jihoon's jawline with his finger.

"but what about the reservation?"

"i'll cancel it. i'd rather have your home-cooked meal than any other 5-star michelin restaurant."

"cheesy."

"but you love it."

"i love you, boyfriend."

"i know, and i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a spur of a moment because inspiration came by~
> 
> thoughts?


End file.
